Bird's Prey
by mynameisanonymous
Summary: Kyogre has awoken, and Hoenn, along with its thriving community, is terrorized by the seemingly endless hurricanes and choppy waters.May has come to find that her fate is a lot worse than drowning in the murky waters of the Seafloor cavern. May/Maxie lime


"So...May. You've managed to stop Archie and his ridiculous plans with Team Aqua. For that, I thank you."

The man stood at six-foot-four; he had long crimson hair and his face was stricken with wrinkles, although he didn't appear to be terribly old. His eyes were darker than the night sky, beady and belittling like those of a crow's. His lips were pressed together, a thin pink line against the paleness of his skin that had the slightest tint of grey. A long trench coat covered his body, one half black, the other half a blood red. His slacks were a dark black, and so were his boots.

Maxie was the daunting leader of Team Magma, and had been the greatest threat and enemy to Archie, leader of Team Aqua, who the young adolescent girl that sat before him had just managed to take down. Unlike Archie, who came across as a rough Philistine, with few manners and a terrible vocabulary, Maxie was his polar opposite-fine, elegant, conniving and extremely well-spoken. Cunning, even. He had a way with words, and used his cogency to get him places. Maxie was far more dangerous than Archie, and May knew this. She supposed it had been a good thing that it was Archie that she defeated instead of the man standing before her-messing with Maxie would be a hellish experience that one would never escape from.

"You're welcome..." May spoke, her voice barely a whisper. They were standing inside of the Seafloor cavern, and Kyogre had just risen. Above them, Hoenn was a raging land covered by the most violent of storms, malevolent hurricanes and whirling tornadoes; vicious thunderstorms and mile-high tsunamis. The fate of the world was in May's hands, now-it was up to her to stop Kyogre, since Archie had ultimately failed.

"Archie was a damned fool. I always knew he'd mess up, from the very day that we met. With no brains and teeth that are rotting from tobacco, the man's got nothing going for him but an early grave." His voice was smooth and fine, like velvet when he spoke, but it had an edge. There was a brief silence, before Maxie gave a sinister laugh.

The young brunette was honestly terrified of the tall villain who stood before her; although he'd never yelled at her or opposed her in any way, she knew he was dangerous; every time they had talked, he always had that serpentine glint in his eyes. When he went to smile, May had noted that it was more like a bloodthirsty wolf baring its teeth hungrily.

May couldn't gather the courage to speak. She glanced down at her feet, wishing for the moment to be over. She wanted to run, escape from this cavern that was bound to crumble, especially under the harsh conditions that currently plagued the region. Finally, after an awkward silence, she spoke up. "I guess I should get going...if I don't stop Kyogre, the world might crumble." She turned to leave at once, not even glancing back; if she was going to make her escape now, she'd better do it fast. Before she had even taken a step forward, a tight and bony hand grasped her shoulder, long nails digging into her flesh like talons of a vulture.

"You're going to help Archie and pacify Kyogre? Oh, no you aren't. Not if I can help it." his voice was barely a whisper, and it sent chills down May's back.

May felt her throat tense up, and she stopped breathing for a moment. Her heart began to palpitate faster and faster, a pounding bass drum resonating through her body. She swallowed, fear wracking her insides while she bit down on her lip.

"You aren't going anywhere, now that I have control of you." Maxie yanked her back roughly, causing the girl to stumble and slip; her limbs stuck out awkwardly as she flailed, frantically and helplessly.

May tried to scream, but no sound came out. She felt her head hit the back of Maxie's forearm, and she starting breathing fast; what was to become of her? Why was Maxie doing this? Why didn't he understand?

"I...I'm not trying to help Archie! Archie's done for...I just don't want Hoenn to be destroyed..." she panted, trying her best to retain her equanimity. It was hard, given the current circumstances.

"Oh? Well now, I'd say trying to clean up his mistakes would be helping him. If he caused such a doltish thing to occur, why not let it happen and show him the consequences?" Maxie's eyes darkened, and he smiled, a sick and twisted grin that made May sick to her stomach.

"But then...everybody's going to die, and Hoenn will be wrecked...forever..." May said, her voice oddly high-pitched. She was on the verge of tears now; even though Maxie hadn't even showed the full extent of his anger, he had successfully upset May beyond repair by this point.

"So? What does it matter. Let everybody die!" Maxie laughed again, this time the sound booming throughout the cavern; it was one of the most evil sounds to ever cross May's ears. A piece of the wall crumbled and a rock fell to the ground; a thin trickle of water started seeping into the room, causing May to panic even more.

"B-but...Maxie..." she started, but her voice trailed off. Her eyes fluttered to the stream of water; a small puddle had formed on the ground of the cavern, and May knew that in only a matter of hours, she'd be forever trapped in this underwater hideout, with no other choice but to wait and drown. It was not a pleasant thought, and she squeezed her eyes shut in an attempt to fight the image off.

Maxie wrapped one arm around her tiny frame, and held her close against his chest. Slowly, he trailed his hand down her back, his long fingernails tracing her spine, causing May to shudder against him. It was a nasty feeling, much like the feeling of stepping in mud with your bare toes, but much, much worse.

"You're quite the prize, aren't you, May? I'm sure boys are fawning over you..." Maxie said, his voice almost mocking. "And now you're my prize...my little pet." He pressed his lips against the young girl's ears and bit down hard, nibbling on her earlobe.

May let out a tiny squeak, but refused to give him any more of a reaction. She attempted to pull herself free of his grasp, but he was adamant and held her down firmly; the strength of one of his finely sculpted arms was no match for May's tiny body which had barely any muscle nor fat.

Maxie's mouth continued its way down May's body; within seconds, his teeth grazed the skin of her neck, and he bit down roughly, causing May to cry out in a mix of pleasure and pain-naturally, as a fourteen-year-old virgin, she had never experienced such sensations in her life. May had been innocent...up until this unfortunate encounter.

"Maxie...please, stop..." she squeaked out, much like a helpless mouse about to be eaten by a raven. She writhed in his grasp, only to find that it was pointless and made matters worse.

Maxie ignored her petty attempts to stop him, and continued his conquest of May's body. One strong hand firmly rested itself on her breasts, fingers groping carelessly as he fondled her, not even going out of the way to be gentle. His mouth continued to ravage her neck, leaving hickies and bruises as he went along. He was marking his territory, making it known to the world that May was his and only his.

May let out a louder cry this time; she threw her head back, the pleasure starting to sink in. A weird feeling had started to replace the pain; her insides were starting to feel warm and tingly, and she hated it. She hated having this new and foreign feeling, which was obviously lust of some sort, to a complete stranger and villain, nonetheless.

Maxie gave a slight smirk, knowing that victory was his already. His lips tickled her collarbone, and he slobbered over it, kissing it to his heart's desire before he trailed his mouth to her chest, which was rather large for a girl of her age. Hungrily, he bit down on the edge of her shirt and tore it off with his teeth, leaving May in her bra.

At once she cried out and her hands fluttered to her chest in embarrassment, but Maxie tore them away at once. He smiled down at her, a predator about to devour its prey, and let out another laugh. "How do you feel, May? How does it feel, being humiliated in such a way?"

May gritted her teeth in anger, tears stinging her eyes. She hated Maxie; hated him, and she wanted to scream or punch him or do anything, but she knew she wouldn't win. It was a pointless fight, and although she desperately wanted to avenge her humiliation, she knew she could never win against an evil mastermind. She also knew that the worst of her humiliation was yet to come, and the thought frightened her terribly.

Maxie let out another low chuckle, and he yanked her hands back carelessly, shoving them roughly behind her back. "You're a diffident one, hm...there's no need to be shy. In fact...," he whispered in her ear, his acrid voice much like the sound of death itself, "the more you struggle, the more I enjoy myself." He licked his lips hungrily, baring those sharp canines of his, and swooped his head down, burying his face in her bosom.

May let out another cry; by this point, she had succumbed to the odd pleasure that was starting to envelope her. Her breaths came in short, jagged gasps as she stared down at the man who was violating her and taking her innocence. The man who she had thought had been the slightest bit courteous and helpful to her on her journey to stop Team Aqua, but had turned out to be a perverse maniac who wanted nothing more to shame and drown her in her own mortification. A river of translucent tears made their way down May's flushed cheeks, which would soon become pouring waterfalls as her misery continued to increase.

Maxie's tongue was hot and burned her skin; at the same time, it made her burn with desire, desire for his sick and nefarious ministrations. He wore a smirk on his face as he started to swirl his tongue wildly, mouth moving over every part of her chest. May cried out, writhing against him, squeezing her legs together in an attempt to suppress the sudden pleasure that shot through her body. Maxie's hands ran down her sides, furiously groping her curves as he continued to violate her womanly form, tongue trailing continuously downwards, tainting her innocence.

"_Oh goodness...please, make it stop...whatever's out there, please...help me..." _May thought, her eyes clouding with tears. She didn't want everything to end this way. It was all so _wrong_; there had to be some way...

As if by some amazing miracle or sign from Arceus himself, Maxie's pager beeped, startling the man. His hands left May at once, followed by his arms, and she felt herself falling, falling downwards towards the dampness of the sandy ground. She hit it within seconds, breaking her fall with her arms. She felt her cheeks drag against some of the pebbles, causing them to bleed and sting. She panted, partially in relief and partially in shock; she was free of Maxie's torture, free to move around. Her eyes then drifted up to the man whose mouth had been all over her only seconds ago. Maxie's devilish countenance had changed into a mere look of aggravation, and he was gripping the pager so tight that his knuckles were a ghostly white.

"What? What do you mean we have to go now? I was in the middle of something!" he hissed, his voice painfully sharp and biting. "The flood is getting out of control? This is completely ludicrous. Argh!"

May averted her gaze to the ground, and she caught sight of her t-shirt, which was partially ruined from Maxie's rough foreplay. At once, she launched herself towards the red rag of a thing and yanked it from the ground, holding it against her chest. She slipped it on, desperate for some cover. Maxie's eyes caught sight of her again, and he glared, threateningly. May felt her heart freeze and her body stop moving at that exact moment.

"You're very lucky, May, that Team Magma is making their retreat now...because trust me, if I had my way...you'd be here forever." His voice ripped through her like a vulture tearing apart its prey, and May shuddered at the eerie thought, relief rushing through her as she rose to her feet. She was going to live. She was going to make it out alive and live to tell the tale of all her adventures...even the bad ones, like the hellish nightmare that she had just made it through.

May said nothing more; without looking back, she turned and darted towards the exit, heart pounding and adrenaline racing, releasing her Swampert from its Pokeball and running beside it. She surfed above to safety, leaving behind both Maxie and the underground hideout that had entrapped her for so long. She could barely think; _'Maxie, rape, I'm alive, Maxie, I've got to run, run, faster'_, were the only jumbled words and thought processes to cross her brain.

Maxie stood behind for a moment, reveling in his victory. Though he hadn't been able to violate her completely, a sick smile found itself on his face as he thought about how far he had gotten...and how much he had enjoyed himself. Slowly, he made his way out, a cold and dark presence trailing behind him. A rather loud laugh escaped his body, and he threw back his head, submitting to the sick pleasure that was starting to take him over.

Tabitha was waiting outside the cavern for him, silent and shadowy. Maxie gave him a simple nod, and beckoned for him to follow. The two of them made their way out of the cavern of nightmares, going on to stop Team Aqua and their ridiculous ambitions, whilst planning their own trump card that would assure victory for Team Magma in the future.

"Master, what were you doing in there...with that girl?" Tabitha asked quietly.

"Nothing that concerns you. She was a fine piece of work indeed. A gem, in fact." was all the man responded, smirking again. "Tell anyone of the matter and you'll never see daylight again."

Tabitha said nothing; he followed his leader to shore to face the raging thunderstorms covering the land, all because of Team Aqua's failure.

"What a blasted idiot." Maxie murmured to himself, looking around as he greeted the surface of the water. Rain poured down from above, soaking both him and his loyal executive. A cold breeze tickled his skin, and all he could do was laugh. "Perhaps Kyogre may have awoken...but if this havoc continues, Groudon will surely follow in its path...allowing the true victory to be ours."

Although he didn't tell anybody else, Maxie had already won—and he had managed to do so without the involvement of any damned legendary. A smirk played itself on his lips at the thought.

And all it had taken? One adolescent girl.

-THE END-


End file.
